Prime Minister Imperial Secretary of State (Istalia)
The Prime Minister Imperial Secretary of State of the Istalian Empire, (Istalian: Primo Ministro Segretario di Stato Imperiale dell'Impero Istaliano) is the Head of Istalian Government, who retains the leadership of the executive power, presiding, directing and coordinating the works of the Council of Ministers. History The current title for the Head of Government of the Imperial Istalia was created with the Imperial Constitution in 4571 which abolished the presidential form of government in favor of a parliamentary monarchy. The position of holder of the executive power graants to the Prime Minister the greater political power in the country and the figure, under the Empire, is closer to the role of President of the Council of Ministers during most part of the istalian republican history, having been a parliamentary system with an elected but cerimonial Head of State. During the Istalian institutional history, however, the form of government of the nation changed several times and experimented also periods under presidential systems under which the position of prime minister was abolished. Nomination and Appointment The Prime Minister is formally appointed by the Emperor but he is nominated and elected by the National Assembly. The position of prime minister is allocated to the member of Parliament who can obtain the confidence of a majority into the legistlature, usually the current leader of the largest political party or, more effectively, through a coalition of parties. The prime minister nominates the cabinet and then present itself to the National Assembly for the vote of confidence. A new Prime Minister and cabinet are usually appointed after each general election so to reflect the new political situation into the Parliament. In case the government majority should not change after an election, it is possible that the previous government continue to work unchanged. The Prime Minister and the other members of the Council of Ministers shall oath before the Emperor, the President of the National Assembly and the Judge Chairman of the Constitutional Court. Role and Powers According to the Imperial Constitution the Prime Minister retains the executive power and it is the Head of Government, presiding over the Council of Ministers. He shall direct and coordinate the actions of the Government and shall determine and conduct the policy of the Nation. The Prime Minister is appointed by the President of the National Assembly after he holds consultations with the party leaders. The Prime Minister-designate chooses which and how many ministers are to be included in the government and the cabinet proposal is submitted for approval to the National Assembly. If the Prime Minister-designate is approved, the Prime Minister goes before the Emperor to be formally appointed officialy and to swear in the hands of the Head of State with his Ministers. In case the Emperor judges as necessary to dissolve the National Assembly, he shall consult the Prime Minister and the Presidents of the National Assembly and the Head of Government must counter-sign the Dissolving Decree. The Prime Minister can also present a motivated request of dissolution of the National Assembly to the Emperor who, however, can reject the motion after consultation with the President of the National Assembly. Whenever a Prime Minister resigns, dies, or is forced from office by the National Assembly, the President of the National Assembly asks the Prime Minister (or their deputy) to keep the government as a caretaker government until a successor has been chosen and appointed or new elections are organized after dissolution of the Assembly. List of Prime Ministers of the Istalian Empire Seat The official residence and office of the Prime Minister is Antinori Palace (istalian: Palazzo Antinori), located in the historic center of Romula not far from Quattroregni Palace, the seat of the Emperor. The building has been used as residence and workplace of the istalian prime ministers since the foundation of the first istalian democratic regime, the Quanzarian Republic, the provisional governments which preceeded the first Istalian Republic. In the past, especially under the parliamentary regimes, the Palace was considered has the veritable heart of the istalian politics and the fulcrum of the istalian government. The previous semi-presidential or presidential regimes didn't survived long enough to make rise in prominence the Presidential Palace but with the more than successful Semi-Presidential reform of 4132, in more than two centuries Quattroregni Palace replaced definitively Antinori Palace as fulcrum of the Istalian Government. With the Imperial reform of 4571, it is expected that Antinori Palace will regain its political prominence while Quattroregni Palace will maintain only its symbolic and iconic role. Longest-serving Prime Ministers Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Heads of Government